Claro Obscuro
by Miss Traductor
Summary: Elizabeth y Red analizan cuadros en un ojo de tormenta.


**Claro obscuro.**

_"Miro un desnudo; hay miradas de pequeñas motas de color._

_Tengo que buscar aquéllas que hagan de esa carne,_

_sobre mi tela, algo que viva, algo que se mueva"_

_-Pierre Auguste Renoir_

Lizzie sigue sin saber qué es lo que le gusta tanto a Red sobre la pintura, más bien las pinturas, no es que ella sea ignorante del arte, pero los desnudos siempre le han causado la misma mezcla de emociones, entre indiferencia y censura, pero al hombre de traje aquello parece serle infinitamente gracioso, como ahora, que admira el cuadro recién traído, igual a los demás si le preguntan, la misma mujer pelirroja que mira a la nada, el cuerpo claro contrastando con el oscuro del bosque, rueda los ojos sin poder evitarlo poniendo las manos sobre su cintura, espera, con lo poco que le queda de paciencia que Dembe termine de colocar los cuadros en semicírculo, rodeando por completo su visión, a donde mire, mujeres desnudas le miran también, todas pelirrojas.

¿El pintor tendría una obsesión con ellas?

Suspira cuando el trabajo por fin está terminado, aunque dentro de sí sabe que nada va a terminar ahí, tendrá que esperar hasta que Red está completamente satisfecho con lo que ve, escogiendo, tocando y moviendo las pinturas tantas veces como le parezca necesario y ella mientras, estará ahí, tragándose las palabras de malestar porque aun siente una agria vaina de pena dentro de sí por la última vez que se vieron, Lizzie no tiene momentos de debilidad, o más bien, no los quiere tener, los detesta, lo único que puede permitirse sentir es control y aquella vez, cuando lo perdió por completo y termino llorando en el pecho de Ray mientras este le besaba la frente, desencadeno algo que ahora le parecía imposible de detener.

-¿Qué piensas Elizabeth?-.

Keen da un salto sobre su lugar, si hay algo peor que estar en la casa de Reddington mientras este analiza pinturas de mujeres desnudas, es que le pida su opinión al respecto.

Se encoge de hombros porque no cree tener nada que decir, más bien, nada bueno que decir, Dembe que se ha quedado recargado en el fondo de la habitación sonríe, su reflejo, Red se echa a reír, una risa que viaja a través de su espalda, recorriendo todos los puntos sensibles de su cuerpo, se odia por eso, se detesta pero trata de déjalo pasar "Debe ser la incomodidad de la última vez" se dice, casi golpeándose la frente con el dorso de la mano, resopla con fuerza demostrando su molestia pero el hombre de traje frente a ella simplemente sonríe de nuevo.

-Me parece Lizzie, que ha cada minuto que pasas conmigo te resulta más difícil apreciar el arte.-

No la está insultando, o al menos eso cree, pero aun así, no puede evitar que su respuesta sea tan amarga.

-Tal vez necesite pasar menos tiempo viéndote analizar cuadros y más trabajando en los objetivos de la lista-.

La cara de Red se queda de piedra, es solo un segundo pero para ella que lo conoce o cree conocerlo tan bien resulta alarmante, sabe que hizo mal al traer a la "conversación" su no tan buena relación con el FBI desde la muerte de Alan Flitch, así que sacude los hombros para acercarse a él, el cuadro tiene la misma estructura que los otros, pero los colores parecen mucho más apagados.

-Parece que lo hizo por la noche, o muy temprano en la mañana-.

Extiende la mano para tocar el lienzo, le sor pende que Red no la detenga o le riña pero en lugar de detenerse sigue el patrón de la cintura, el color rosa oscuro delimitado por el verde del bosque detrás le parece precioso, piensa que, el conjunto de las piezas y colores le parezca morboso cuando se mira de frente, ahora tan cerca que la figura de la mujer se desvanece ante el fondo oscuro, ya no es algo que debe ser censurado sino admirado, los tonos múltiples de rosa, amarillo, naranja, rojo ¿Es posible? La combinación de verdes, azules, negros, y amarillos con pinceladas de violeta del bosque la deja sin aliento, este cuadro, estos cuadros deben ser admirados de cerca, piensa, destrozados pieza por pieza hasta solo dejar pequeños trozos, centímetros que pueden ser vistos por separado. Está tan absorta en las formas que no se da cuenta de que la presencia de Red se ha acercado hasta que siente el cosquilleo de su aliento en el cuello, vuelve a sentir todos los puntos sensibles de su cuerpo reaccionar a su cercanía, pero no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, la bruma que cubre sus sentidos por la pintura la deja indefensa ante las reacciones de su cuerpo, tiene tantas ganas de hundirse en sus brazos, de olvidar todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses y quedarse para siempre entre los pliegues de su chaleco mirándolo mirar la combinación de colores oscuros y brillantes, él, consiente o inconsciente de lo que provoca se acerca lo suficiente para que toda ella tiemble ante eso y le susurra cerca del oído, su voz profunda dejando un rastro de humedad por su cuello y mejillas.

-¿Qué es lo que ves Lizzie?-.

Es casi como un reto, pero ¿Cómo poder poner todos los sentimientos que tiene en palabras? Quiere decirle que es el, y ella, Tom, Harold, Ressler, Meera, es Berlín y Alan Flitch, es la vez que se quedaron atrapados en la nevera con Anslo Garrik y Ray decidió dejarlo todo para que ella no resultara herida, cuando la salvo de morir derretida por químicos desconocidos, cuando descubrió los papeles y el arma de Tom, el vestido rojo que elogio tanto, y tantas otras veces que se pensó a si misma perdida para encontrarse con Red, solo con él, no cabía su esposo, jefe o compañeros en su oración.

-Todo, es todo-.

Las palabras salen de su boca antes de que siquiera puede detenerlas, bajo, muy bajo, pero el hombre esta tan cerca que puede escucharlas.

-Bien-. Responde, nada más, no hay comentarios afilados ni inteligentes, no hay biografía del pintor, forma, alguna anécdota interesante, no, solo sus manos sobre sus hombros, su respiración en el cuello, el leve reconocimiento de que ella sabe su rostro demasiado bien, tanto, que se cree capaz de imitarlo, el tono de la piel desnuda es idéntico al de Red

_Si tan solo pudiera._

Alarga la mano de nuevo, tocando un punto perdido, algo que nadie más pudo haber notado, un pequeña incisión, reparada, pero notoria.

Casi con alegría Red le palmea la espalda, demasiado personal para lo que ella puede permitir, si aún siguiera siendo dueña de si, sospechándolo, Ray le empuja un poco, solo un poco, hablándole con aplomo pero con ternura debajo, algo que le recuerda otras cientos de veces que lo ha hecho.

-Es hora de trabajar Agente Keen-.

Elizabeth se sacude la cabeza, deja las imaginaciones para luego, cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos con fuerza se impresiona al darse cuenta que Dembe ha desaparecido, ahora solo son ellos dos, solos, pero no queriendo darle mucha importancia, a pesar del latido errático de su corazón se pone en marcha, Red tiene razón, hay trabajo que hacer.

Mira por última vez el cuadro antes de salir de la habitación y sonríe, quizá, piensa, el departamento que Red le acaba de conseguir como base pueda soportar algunas pinturas de Renior.

_Totalmente recomendado, mi pintor favorito Renoir, dijo "Alguna vez uno de nosotros (pintores, entre los cuales se encuentra Monet) olvido el negro y uso el azul, había nacido el impresionismo" _

_Inspirado, las bañistas._


End file.
